Your Sweet Liar
by parkchanyuulie
Summary: Bahkan yang terlihat sempurna pun akan selalu memiliki setitik kecacatan dibaliknya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah salah satunya. Baekhyun menjamin ini bukan kisah cinta yang diimpikan semua orang, ini mimpi buruk. tapi Baekhyun akan tetap berdiri di tempatnya hanya karena satu alasan klasik. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. CHANBAEK!/YAOI/RATE:M!/ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ BABY:*


**Your Sweet Liar**

 **Main cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun as always!**

 **Other cast : when you read this I know you can found it**

 **Genre : Romance/ Hurt/comfort / Angst lil bit**

 **Rate : M**

 **Summary : Bahkan yang terlihat sempurna pun akan selalu memiliki setitik kecacatan dibaliknya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah salah satunya. Baekhyun menjamin ini bukan kisah cinta yang diimpikan semua orang, ini mimpi buruk. tapi Baekhyun akan tetap berdiri di tempatnya hanya karena satu alasan klasik. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol.**

 **Disclaimer : This is Yaoi/Gay/homo fanfict soooooooo if you don't like the ff or the cast or don't like me you can close this page and live your life in peace LOL. Btw Cuma minjem nama doang tapi Chanyeol punya akuu ;A; (ga deng!). dilarang copy paste ya baby, hargain karya orang sebelum kamu mau dihargain hehe. Don't forget to give me a cute review, kay? Bay~**

 **So here we go!**

" _ **Diam saja disitu, sayang. Aku suka rasa sakit ini."- Baekhyun**_

*sorry for typo ,ga sempet dibaca ulang :(

Berpasang-pasang mata nampak memandang kagum kearah lelaki mungil yang tengah mengusap pelan wajah lelaki tingggi di depannya dengan tersenyum lembut sambil sesekali tertawa pelan karena kalimat-kalimat menggoda yang diucapkan lelaki tinggi yang bahkan masih menggunakan seragam basket miliknya itu.

Lelaki mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun itu Nampak tidak terganggu dengan pandangan teman-teman satu kampusnya dan tetap tertawa pelan bersama kekasih tingginya ,Park Chanyeol. Bukan hal aneh lagi jika keduanya menjadi pasangan paling populer di kampus tempat mereka berada saat ini, selain karena memang keduanya memiliki wajah yang tampan- _untuk Chanyeol_ dan manis- _untuk Baekhyun_ keduanya juga merupakan mahasiswa yang berprestasi dibidangnya masing-masing. Chanyeol dikenal sebagai salah satu kapten basket terbaik yang pernah dimiliki SNU yang bahkan berhasil membawa teamnya menjuarai beberapa kompetisi besar sedangkan Baekhyun dikenal sebagai diva bersuara emas dari klub music, kemampuan Baekhyun tidak perlu diragukan lagi bahkan lelaki mungil itu berhasil beberapa kali memenangkan kompetisi menyanyi baik di Korea maupun Negara lainnya.

Teman-teman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadikan keduanya sebagai panutan, sikap Chanyeol yang romantic dan lembut Nampak serasi dengan sikap Baekhyun yang ceria dan ramah pada siapapun, belum lagi hubungan keduanya yang bahkan sudah berjalan lebih dari empat tahun itu semakin membuat siapapun berdecak iri.

"jam berapa kau akan pulang?" Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya lembut

Baekhyun memasang wajah berpikirnya yang tampak imut bagi Chanyeol hingga sukses membuat yang lebih tinggi diantara keduanya mengacak gemas surai pink milik Baekhyun yang dihadiahi pukulan main-main dari lelaki mungil itu.

"aish, kau merusak tatanan rambutku!" gerutu Baekhyun yang sukses membuat Chanyeol tergelak

"berhenti tertawa, Yeol. Ish!" kesal Baekhyun

"Arraseo, arraseo.. jadi, jam berapa kau akan pulang, hm?" setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya Chanyeol kembali bertanya ada sang kekasih

"aku akan pulang jam 2 siang, hari ini aku tidak memiliki kelas sore. wae? Kau akan ikut pulang denganku?" tanya Baekhyun , Baekhyun ingat kalau tidak salah kekasih tingginya itu memiliki kelas dengan Jung Soensaengnim sore ini. Keduannya memang berada ditingkat ketiga sekarang hingga membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun cukup sibuk belakangan ini. Mereka berdua memang memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, keduanya beranggapan mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa tinggal bersama dan lagi keluarga keduanya tidak mempermasalahkan keputusan sepasang kekasih itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil memasang wajah sedih yang terlihat menggemaskan bagi Baekhyun

"aku punya kelas dengan Jung seonsaengnim sore ini, maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang." Sesal Chanyeol

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum cantik.

"hey, tidak apa-apa, aku bukan anak kecil lagi Sayang. Aku bisa pulang sendiri dengan selamat." Baekhyun mengelus lengan berotot milik Chanyeol sambil menatap mata bulat milik kekasihnya yang masih betah bersandar di loker milik lelaki tinggi itu, Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat mata sipit milik Baekhyun yang entah kenapa akan selalu berhasil membuatnya selalu dan selalu kembali jatuh cinta selama 4 tahun belakangan ini.

"Kau tau kan aku tidak suka-" Baekhyun mencubit lembut bibir penuh milik Chanyeol sambil mengangguk paham dengan maksud ucapan Chanyeol meskipun kekasihnya itu belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu Tuan Park, aku tahu." Chanyeol menggenggam lengan kurus Baekhyun lalu menjauhkannya dari wajahnya dengan lembut.

"jangan pul-" belum sempat lelaki tinggi itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun kembali menyelanya cepat.

"iya, Sayang iya. Aish, kenapa kau begitu cerewet?" Baekhyun menggerutu pelan, tanpa Chanyeol harus menyelesaikan kalimatnya Baekhyun sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan lelaki dengan bibir sexy itu ucapkan.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan lalu membawa telapak tangan besarnya untuk mengusap pelan wajah mungil Baekhyun, kekasihnya itu memiliki kulit yang sangat lembut bahkan lebih lembut dari kebanyakan wanita yang dikenalnya.

"aku hanya khawatir, Baek. Kau mengerti bagaimana aku bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan hangat miliknya sambil menggenggam tangan besar milik Chanyeol yang masih mengelus lembut pipi kanannya. Baekhyun merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya mengerat, sejak tadi memang tangan kiri Chanyeol memeluk erat pinggangnya tanpa sekalipun berniat melepaskannya.

"tentu saja aku mengerti, kau bisa memegang ucapanku kali ini. Jadi, biarkan aku kembali ke perpustakaan dan menyelesaikan tugasku agar aku bisa pulang lebih awal hari ini, aku sedikit lelah dan ingin tidur ." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sambil tetap mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"aku akan benar-benar merindukanmu." Ucap Chanyeol lirih yang berhasil membuat tawa Baekhyun mengalun merdu

"Hey, kita akan bertemu dirumah. Jadi, cepat ganti seragam basketmu yang seksi ini, aku tidak ingin ada yang melihat otot-ototmu, hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya. " ucap Baekhyun terdengar posesif membuat tatapan Chanyeol terlihat berbinar senang lalu mengecup pelan bibir tipis milik kekasihnya itu dan mulai melepaskan pelukannya yang sejak tadi bertengger dipinggang milik Baekhyun.

"ohoo! Kau baru mengakui jika kekasihmu ini seksi?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya lalu semakin bersandar pada loker dibelakangnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada bidang berotot miliknya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan lalu memperbaiki sedikit tatanan rambut pink-nya sebelum berjinjit agar bibir tipisnya bisa mengecup bibir penuh milik Chanyeol, hanya kecupan singkat memang tapi berhasil membuat keduanya tertawa pelan.

Baekhyun menunjuk dada bidang Chanyeol dengan jari lentik miliknya.

"Cepat ganti bajumu, Park!. "

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh.

"Perintah diterima, Baby." Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus geli.

Baekhyun mengalihkan padangannya kearah jam tangan mahal pemberian Chanyeol beberapa bulan lalu yang kini terpasang cantik ditangan kirinya.

"aku benar-benar harus segera ke perpustakaan. Sampai bertemu dirumah." Baekhyun menyerahkan paper bag yang sejak tadi dipegangnya kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Sampai bertemu dirumah, akan lebih lengkap jika kau mau memasak untuk makan malam hari ini."

"Tentu saja, jangan pergi kemanapun lagi dan segera pulang setelah kelasmu selesai, mengerti?"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara berat yang selalu menjadi tawa favorit Baekhyun.

"Cerewet, tapi baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan dan segera hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"seperti kau tidak cerewet."cibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun membalik tubuh mungilnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertawa pelan karena melihat wajah kesal kekasihnya.

Tepat dilangkah keenam Baekhyun, Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol memanggil namanya. Perlahan Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dalam, berbeda dari ekspersi yang ditunjukkannya tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Kau tahu itu kan?" suara Chanyeol terdengar serius dan dalam membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengangguk.

"Aku juga, Aku mencintaimu Yeol. Sangat."

Mendengar kalimat Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum hangat.

 _ **#ChanBaek#**_

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa besar berwarna putih yang ada diruang tengah Apartemen mewahnya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap langit-langit apartemen mereka dengan pandangan menerawang, entah apa yang tengah menganggu lelaki mungil itu saat ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan seolah dengan itu semua bisa membuat beban didadanya berkurang, Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak memikirkan hal apapun yang bisa membuat moodnya buruk dan memilih untuk meninggalkan ruang tengah miliknya untuk mengganti pakaian dan membereskan kekacauan didapurnya yang sejak kemarin belum sempat disentuhnya.

Kaus abu-abu oversized itu menyembunyikan boxer hitam yang tengah dikenakannya, Baekhyun tampak nyaman dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya meskipun kaus itu bukan miliknya, itu milik Chanyeol omong-omong. Baekhyun berjalan kearah dapur miliknya dan Chanyeol dan menghela nafasnya saat melihat betapa kacaunya dapur mewah tersebut, tatapan matanya menatap noda kemerahan dilantai dan pantry yang berwarna putih itu dengan helaan nafas panjang, Baekhyun berjongkok lalu membiarkan jari-jari lentik miliknya menyusuri lantai kemerahan mencoba tersenyum setelah bermenit-menit menatap lantai itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa terbaca.

"baiklah, kurasa dapur ini harus segera dibersihkan!." Baekhyun berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu disamping dapur untuk mengambil alat pel dan sapu miliknya.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendapati punggung sempit milik kekasihnya tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya bahkan kekasihnya itu tidak menyadari kedatangannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kekasihnya itu tampak menggemaskan dengan kaus abu-abu miliknya yang berhasil membuat tubuh mungilnya semakin terlihat mungil, Chanyeol melangkah pelan tanpa berniat menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya tubuh tingginya tepat berada dibelakang Baekhyun, yang lebih tinggi memeluk erat tubuh kekasih hatinya itu dengan penuh kerinduan. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tampak menikmati pelukan itu, Baekhyun Nampak terkejut dan segera menolah lalu memukul pelan lengan kekar Chanyeol yang melingkar di perut rata miliknya.

"berhenti mengagetkanku seperti itu, Yeol!" ucap Baekhyun kesal

Chanyeol mengecup pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun, tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menanggapi kekesalan Baekhyun.

"apa yang kau masak?" Chanyeol menumpukan dagunya dibahu sempit Baekhyun sambil sesekali mengecupnya lembut.

"Pasta. Kau suka?" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya dalam jarak yang terlampau dekat dan intim.

"aku suka apapun yang kau masak dengan tangan berjari cantikmu itu, baby." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara husky bernada rendah miliknya yang membuat Baekhyun mendengus geli. Baekhyun kembali memusatkan atensinya pada pasta yang tengah dimasaknya.

"penggoda." respon Baekhyun singkat yang membuat Chanyeoltertawa renyah dan kembali mengecup lembut bahu sempit Baekhyun.

"penggoda inilah yang selama empat tahun ini kau cintai, benar 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada riang.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu saja, apa aku punya pilihan lain selain mencintamu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada santai miliknya.

Baekhyun merasa pelukan Chanyeol terasa menguat membuatnya mengelus pelan lengan Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kau mandi, bayi besar. Aku masih harus memasak saus untuk makan malam kita." Ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku masih ingin seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol singkat

Baekhyun kembali menoleh lalu mencium pelan pelipis Chanyeol lembut, menyalurkan betapa ia mencintai lelaki tinggi itu dengan segala yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu, entah baik ataupun buruk.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol." Seolah itu adalah sebuah mantra, Baekhyun mengucapkannya berulang-ulang agar membuat Chanyeol merasa nyaman.

Senyuman Chanyeol perlahan mengembang, Chanyeol yang sejak Baekhyun mencium pelipisnya tadi memejamkan matanya kali ini mulai membuka kedua mata bulat itu sebelum akhirnya membawa pandangannya agar menatap wajah Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol mesra.

Baekhyun tertawa lalu mengangguk

"Ya. Aku percaya padamu, Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam buatan Baekhyun, sepasang kekasih ini memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan berbagi pelukan diatas sofa sambil menonton drama favorite Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap geli Baekhyun yang tengah menangis dalam diam sambil terkadang memaki pemeran utama dalam drama yang sedang mereka tonton.

Srek!

Chanyeol menarik beberapa lembar tissue yang berada tepat disampingnya lalu mengusap pelan wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit basah karena air matanya.

"Kau selalu begini jika sedang menonton drama kesukaanmu ini."

"Ish, diamlah!" kesal Baekhyun lalu kembali fokus dengan drama yang tengah ditontonnya.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan lalu menyenderkan kepala Baekhyun diatas dada bidangnya, tangan besarnya merangkul bahu sempit Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut sambil sesekali menyematkan kecupan lembut di puncak kepala yang lebih mungil.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu menangis,hm?. Bahkan pemeran utama wanitanya saja tidak menangis." tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil menyamankan posisinya yang bersandar pada Chanyeol.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya sedikit kesal dengan ending drama ini, kenapa harus sad ending _sih_?"

"Hey, tidak semua cerita harus berakhir bahagia."

Baekhyun mencibir kecil lalu mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol yang ternyata juga tenga menatapnya.

"Kalau kau...kau lebih memilih akhir yang bahagia atau seperti drama ini?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya lalu beralih menatap tv layar datar mereka yang menampilkan adegan seseorang tengah berdoa disamping makam yang diketahui Chanyeol adalah mantan kekasih dari si pemeran utama.

"Apa yang kau pilih, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara Baekhyun lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada sosok sang kekasih yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah ingin tahu.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Keduanya. Karena menurutku kita semua mendapat akhir yang menyenangkan dan menyedihkan, kita tidak mendapatkan salah satunya tapi keduanya.." jawab Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Belum sempat Baekhyun bertanya, yang lebih tinggi lebih dulu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Semua orang tentu menginginkan akhir yang bahagia, benar?. Kita semua mendapatkannya, Tuhan memberi kita kesempatan untuk menikah dengan orang yang kita cintai dan hidup selamanya dengan bahagia, mempunyai anak dan menua bersama. Bukankah itu indah?" tanya Chanyeol yang di balas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi tetap saja semuanya akan berakhir menyedihkan. Bukankah semua orang berpotensi akan meninggalkan kita? Entah itu karena kematian atau karena alasan-alasan kecil lainnya. Bukankah pada akhirnya kita akan mendapat akhir yang menyedihkan?. Bagiku hal seperti itu tidak ada, semuanya hanya masalah waktu dan cara kita berpikir tentang kehidupan. Lebih baik menjalani dengan baik tanpa memikirkan apakah akan berakhir bahagia atau menyedihkan, yang terpenting adalah perjalanannya. tapi jika harus memilih maka aku memilih keduanya dengan kau didalamnya, bersamaku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam diam sebelum membuka suaranya.

"Lalu bagaimana jika akhirnya semua ini tidak seperti yang kau harapkan?"

"Seperti kau yang akan meninggalkan aku atau aku yang meninggalkanmu, begitu?" tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Baekhyun.

"Maka aku akan berdoa semoga Tuhan mempertemukan kita lagi dikehidupan yang selanjutnya." jawab Chanyeol lembut.

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengecup kedua mata puppy Baekhyun.

"Ya. Jika saat itu kita kembali dipisahkan lagi maka aku akan bersabar hingga bertemu denganmu lagi di kehidupan yang lainnya. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, kembali menjadi kekasihmu entah itu saat ini ataupun dikehidupan yang lainnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut lalu membawa jemari lentiknya untuk menyusuri rahang tegas Chanyeol.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu lagi..." bisik Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya lantas tersenyum tipis lalu membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Baek.." panggil Chanyeol lirih

"Hmm.."

"Selama ini...apa kau bahagia bersamaku?"

Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol lantas mendongak untuk menatap wajah yang lebih tinggi.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?, tentu saja aku bahagia, Yeol." Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan lalu merapikan beberapa helai rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi dahi mungilnya.

"Hanya penasaran." jawab Chanyeol sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana kau dan aku...aku penasaran bagaimana...perasaanmu. Ku pikir perasaanmu akan berubah."

Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol lalu menggenggam kedua tangan besar Chanyeol.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik..Sampai kapanpun perasaanku tidak akan berubah, aku menyayangimu bahkan setelah semua yang sudah terjadi. Entah baik dan buruk tapi aku tetap mencintaimu. Kau bisa mempercayaiku 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun lembut

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Maafkan aku..." lirih Chanyeol

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu mengecup punggung tangan Chanyeol lembut setelahnya berujar lirih.

"Jangan meminta maaf, aku mengerti keadaanmu."

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berniat menatap Baekhyun yang ia yakin saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Angkat kepalamu, sayang."

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara lembut Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafasnya, Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol lalu menangkup rahang tegas milik lelaki tingginya itu,memaksa kekasihnya itu untuk menatap matanya.

"Hei...jangan seperti ini.." bisik Baekhyun lirih.

"T-tapi..-"

"Aku mencintaimu...jadi jangan seperti ini.." mata bulat Chanyeol terlihat berkaca-kaca saat mendengar Baekhyun mengucapkan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar pembicaraan tentang hal ini lagi, maukah kau melakukannya untukku?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baek-"

"Maukah kau melakukannya untukku, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk yang dibalas dengan senyuman tipis oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Ganti pakaianmu, Park. Ayo kita tidur. Kau punya kelas pagi bukan ?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil lalu berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya saat merasakan tarikan Baekhyun pada lengannya.

"Kau ingin mengenakan piyama couple?" tanya Baekhyun antusias saat memasuki kamar utama.

"Kau ingin memakainya?" Chanyeol balik bertanya membuat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengacak surai milik Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin piyama rilakkuma. Apa boleh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, duduklah dulu. Aku akan memilihkan piyama untuk kita." Baekhyun mendorong lembut Chanyeol agar terduduk dipinggir kasur berukuran besar milik mereka ,sementara tubuh mungil Baekhyun tengah sibuk berkutat di depan lemari besar milik keduanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut melihat sosok Baekhyun yang tengah membelakanginya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi Baek. Aku janji" ucap Chanyeol lirih.

#ChanBaek#

Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menatap serius junior-juniornya yang tengah latihan untuk kompetisi mendatang itu tampak berjengit terkejut saat mendengar dua suara berisik yang meneriakkan namanya.

"Park Chanyeol! Telinga gajah!"

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap kedua lelaki dengan tinggi yang hampir sama namun warna kulit yang berbeda itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Aish! Kenapa kalian kemari?!" kesal Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Jongin tertawa keras lalu mengangkat kantung plastik yang dibawanya.

"Kau sudah membuat mereka latihan terlalu keras. Biarkan mereka istirahat, kami membawa beberapa minuman dan makanan." ucap Jongin riang.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Mereka harus berlatih keras, Jongin. Kompetisi semakin dekat dan aku tidak mau mengecewakan harapan kalian semua dengan pulang membawa kekalahan."

Jongin mencibir pada Chanyeol lalu meletekkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya disamping tempat Chanyeol duduk.

"Kau membolos?" kali ini giliran Sehun yang membuka suaranya.

"Aku sedang tidak memiliki kelas apapun." balas Chanyeol

Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk lalu menatap kearah lapangan.

"Ku dengar Baekhyun akan kembali mewakili kampus kita untuk kompetisi menyanyi tahun ini, apa itu benar?" tanya Sehun.

"Eoh, 3 bulan lagi perlombaannya. Hah...aku tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menyusulnya ke Jerman. 2 minggu akan terasa lama jika tidak ada Baekhyun." keluh Chanyeol.

"Eiyyy...berhenti bertingkah protektif. Aku heran kenapa Baekhyun tahan denganmu " cibir Jongin.

"Aku juga heran kenapa Baekhyun tahan denganku." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya.

Sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban acuh Chanyeol dan wajah tertekuk Jongin disampingnya.

"Yak! Istirahat! Kalian memiliki waktu 20 menit untuk istirahat! Gunakan dengan baik!" teriak Chanyeol pada junior-juniornya. Para junior klub basket itu menatap Chanyeol lalu mengangguk dan membubarkan diri mereka, 20 menit cukup untuk memulihkan kembali tenaga mereka.

"Mereka benar-benar patuh padamu." gumam Sehun

"Tentu saja, aku kapten disini kalau kau lupa Oh." Chanyeol merogoh kantong plastik yang dibawa Jongin tadi lalu mengeluarkan satu botol air mineral dingin.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak berlatih? Pensiun? Ah...kau semakin menua ,ya?" tanya Jongin dengan nada mengejek.

"Sehun! Suruh kekasihmu ini diam. Aku pusing mendengar suaranya " keluh Chanyeol pada Sehun yang tertawa di samping Jongin.

"Tapi suaranya Jongin itu suara favorite ku, Park."

Chanyeol berdecak kesal lalu mengibaskan tangan besarnya.

"Terserah!"

Sehun dan Jongin tertawa puas karena bisa membuat sahabat tingginya itu kesal dengan wajah tertekuk sambil meminun air mineral yang dibawa Jongin.

.

"Sonsaengnim, bisakah aku hanya menyanyi solo seperti beberapa perlombaan sebelumnya?" mohon Baekhyun.

menggeleng sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuk dengan kutek berwarna pink miliknya.

"Kau tidak bisa, Baek. Ayolah, ini hanya bernyanyi duet dan bukannya kau berteman baik dengan Hanbin? Aku yakin penampilan kalian akan menakjubkan."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya

"Tapi tetap saja, Mrs. Hwang. Akan terasa canggung bagiku. Tidak bisakah aku bergabung dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan di bagian menyanyi solo. Kumohon..." Baekhyun menatap guru musiknya itu dengan tatapan memelas yang kemudian tetap di abaikan oleh guru cantik pecinta pink itu.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Berlatihlah bersama hanbin hari ini, kau akan menyanyikan bagian _ballad_ nya dan Hanbin menyanyikan bagian _rap_ -nya" perintah mutlak membuat bahu Baekhyun melemas.

"Arraseo, baiklah maaf karena mengganggu waktumu, . aku pergi dulu." Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya pelan lalu berjalan keluar ruang dosen dengan raut cemas.

"Ini bencana! Aish!" Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan menatap Baekhyun prihatin. Baekhyun saat ini tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lipatan tangannya sambil sesekali bergumam entah dengan kata-kata apa.

"Hey, duet tidak seburuk itu Baek. Kau berlebihan." nasihat Luhan

"Aku bertaruh kau kembali akan memenangkan lomba kali ini. Hanbin partner yang cukup kompeten untukmu" komentar Kyungsoo

Luhan mengangguk sependapat dengan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap wajah kedua sahabatnya lalu sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Kalian tidak mengerti ,ini bencana!"

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Bagian mana yang kau sebut bencana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" _All of them_! Aish!. Kenapa memasangkanku dengan Hanbin, sih?. Aku tidak suka!" kesal Baekhyun.

Bukan tidak suka sebenarnya, tapi Baekhyun terlalu takut dengan keputusan yang diambil guru musiknya itu. Ini benar-benar berbahaya dan Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi konsekuensinya.

"Bukannya kau berteman baik dengan Hanbin? Bahkan kalian pernah mengerjakan proyek bersama dan mendapat peringkat terbaik 'kan? Kalian partner yang hebat, Baek." jelas Luhan.

Baekhyun tidak meragukan kemampuan seorang Kim Hanbin, teman satu klubnya itu memang seseorang yang memiliki sense musik yang baik, apapun yang dikerjakannya selalu menakjubkan. Terlebih Hanbin adalah seorang pencipta lagu dan berduet dengannya pasti akan memberikan keuntungan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun.

Tapi permasalahannya bukan pada kemampuan Hanbin, tapi pada kekasihnya. Chanyeol pasti akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi dan Baekhyun benci bila Chanyeol akan berubah menjadi 'menyebalkan'.

Baekhyun mendengus keras lalu menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Chanyeol."

"Baek-" Luhan berniat bicara sebelum Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Ku mohon...aku tidak ingin Chanyeol tahu. Berjanjilah padaku." mohon Baekhyun

"Baek tapi-"

Baekhyun menggeleng

"Berjanjilah oke? Jangan beritahu Chanyeol jika aku-"

"Jangan beritahu aku jika kau akan berduet dengan Kim Hanbin _sialan_ itu, iya?"

Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak kaku saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terdengar menyimpan kemarahan dan rasa tidak suka yang kentara.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang menyadari situasi bergegas bangkit dari kursi perpustakaan yang sejak tadi di dudukinya, meninggalkan pasangan kekasih yang sedang berada dalam aura mencekam.

Setelah bayangan Kyungsoo dan Luhan menghilang, Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya tepat didepan sang kekasih yang tengah menunduk takut.

"Kita pulang. Aku tidak bisa membicarakan hal seperti ini di kampus." suara Chanyeol terdengar dingin di telinga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bangkit lalu membereskan beberapa buku Baekhyun lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas pria mungil itu.

"Bangunlah Baek. Kita pulang, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku lalu bangkit tanpa berniat menatap Chanyeol. Tubuh mungilnya mengikuti langkah lebar Chanyeol yang berjalan tepat di depannya dengan menenteng ransel hitam milik Baekhyun.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

Whoah! Fufufu~

Gimana? Penasaran kelanjutannya ?*smirk

Maaf kalo alurnya ga jelas atau kecepetan atau apapun itu yg bikin kalian males bacanya:( ini usaha terbaik yg bisa aku tulis huhu.

Lagi males cuap-cuap banyak hehe, jgn lupa review ya, aeriyaa❤

Much love❤


End file.
